Seven and Eight
by Insaine
Summary: Jun hates symmetry so obviously Death the Kid feels the need to change that, because despite her hate for symmetry, Kid thinks she's "Absolutely Perfect" Death The Kid X OC one shot Rated M for language


Death the Kid's POV

"8" I argued with Jun for the fifth time that day. "I don't like the number 8, Kid. I like 7" She said as we walked down the hall to professor stein's class. Her straight black hair was cut long with ridged side bangs, her eyes were dark blue almost black, and her skin was ghostly pale. If her unsymmetrical hair wasn't enough to make me squirm, her outfit did the trick. Her bright purple shirt had one strap on her right shoulder with a small bow tying it together and her jeans… those were the worst, one side was pants and the other was shorts. The side with shorts had a knee high hot pink sock. Not even the shoelaces of her bright blue vans matched. One was covered in a Jellybean design the other had dark rainbow tiger print. I shook my head after surveying her. "Why can't you dress normal? You look like a preschooler dressed you." I commented. Jun stopped in her tracks and looked at me in disbelief. "What?" I asked, not sure why she looked so offended I was only telling her the truth. "That has to be the rudest thing you've ever said to me." She said and turned into Stein's classroom.

After class she practically ran out of the room. I ran after her caught her by her arm. "What's wrong with you?" I demanded. She looked at me incredulously. "What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? " She asked clutching her books to her chest, covering the hideous bow. When she looked like she was even somewhat symmetrical she looked beautiful. "Kid, are you even listening to me?" He voice broke me out of my thoughts. "Ummm… of course." I said, feeling my face get hot. "Ok, what'd I say?" She asked. "Uhh…" "Exactly. You're an ass." She said turning away from me. I kept in step with her, "Why can't you just like the number 8?" She sighed, "It's symmetrical." I gave her a confused look, "Symmetry is beautiful." Like you… I thought. "Symmetry is ugly as fuck." I felt my heart stop. "How could you say that?" I could hear the sadness in my voice. "Because it's true."

Jun's POV

Kid gasped as we walked down the steps of the DWMA. "No it's not. How could… How so?" He asked growing angry. I sighed and turned to face him. "Because it's predictable." "So?" "That's boring." I said. Kid looked offended. "What's wrong with being predictable? It's safe." He asked he sounded hurt. I kind of hopped he was. I smiled, "Because it's like you." I said and started walking away, leaving him standing him alone in front of the school.

I sat in my living room reading my favorite book when the doorbell rang. I sighed, and got up. "This better be good. I was just getting to the good part." I opened the door to find no one there. I frowned and looked down to see a bouquet of roses and a card lying next to them. I sat down on the porch bench next to the door and looked over the card. My name was written on it in neat even handwriting. I opened the note and it said:

_Jun,_

_ I'm sorry I tried to make you like the number 8 and be symmetrical. You're amazing just the way you are. You're absolutely perfect._

_ Forever yours,_

_ Death The Kid_

I smiled down at the letter and shook my head holding back giggles. He wasn't such an ass after all. My thoughts were interrupted by footsteps coming up the stairs onto the porch. I spun around quickly to see Death the kid in a white button down black dress pants and dress shoes. His golden eyes met my dark blue ones. "I see you got my note." I fought back laughter. "Spying on me?" "Not exactly. I was just waiting for the right moment to approach you." He said taking a step closer, he was frowning. "For what?" I asked, tempted to turn and run back inside. He didn't answer, but closed the space between us with a kiss. It was sweet and quick and over all too soon. "I'm sorry. Someone who's as perfect as you shouldn't kiss an unsymmetrical abomination like me." I rolled my eyes as he started to turn away. I grabbed his arm and pulled him back to me and kissed him again. I was the first to pull away and smiled, "Shut up. You know I hate symmetry. You're absolutely perfect."


End file.
